What Happened To The Camaro?
by mikaela687
Summary: Suddenly Derek's very beautiful Camaro was just gone! We never actually got to know what happened to it. I'll tell you what happened to it!


This is just a little one-shot I came up with when walking the dog. I hope you enjoy it. x -M

* * *

Stiles were standing awkwardly by the door outside of Derek's loft. He had been for about six minutes now. He was finally ready to knock.

No he wasn't.

Who was he kidding? Why was he doing this? He would probably never get out of here alive.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" An inpatient Derek Hale asked.

He knew I've been standing here for almost ten minutes? Oh, that's _definitely_ awkward.

Stiles cleared his throat and almost ripped the door open. He figured that knocking wasn't really necessary.

Derek was sitting on his sofa with an open book in one hand and his cellphone in the other.

He never looked at Stiles.

"Eum, multitasking?" And there it was. The glare!

"What do you want Stiles?" Oh shit.

"Let's get to the point, yeah? No small talk?" There was nothing else, just the empty glare.

Stiles didn't move from his spot, he didn't even close the door behind him. This would make his attempt to escape a little easier.

"Whatever. You know how you never let me try your car out? Or simply touch it, really." Yeah, now he had Derek's full attention. Shit, shit, shit!

He just realized that his heart was beating a lot faster. Like if any second now it would break thru his chest. There was no way Derek didn't hear it.

"What did you do, Stiles?" He put his things on the coffee table. He's so fucked!

"I just _accidently_ pickpocketed you. Yesterday." Stiles blurred out. Oh God, please don't come over here.

"How do you accidently pickpocket someone?" He didn't sound totally angry; it was more like a buildup.

"Okay, I admit. It wasn't an accident." Derek was now standing in front of him and Stiles turned his eyes to the floor.

Derek held out his left hand with the palm up. "Give it to me."

Stiles didn't have to think twice about it. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the beautiful keys, and placed them on the palm of Derek's hand.

Derek's eyes widened with horror, even though this was probably what he was expecting.

"So you took it for a ride." Derek mumbled.

"Nah, I mean, I was going to…" And there's the growl. Oh God. "But then I didn't, so, we're cool?" Stiles put on a terrible fake smile.

"You really thought that I wouldn't realize that something's not right here?" Stiles swallowed as his face started to turn bright red, and that's when he leapt out of the apartment and ran as fast as he could towards his car.

Derek didn't follow him, at least not directly. He'd probably go to the garage to check out the damage first. Fuck! He was so screwed!

**Ѡ**

Soon Stiles was speeding away in his Jeep towards his part of the town. Suddenly his phone rang. The caller ID said Scott, could it be Derek? Shit he was being paranoid.

"What's up, dude?" He greeted while answering his phone.

"You're driving?" It was definitely Scott's voice.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't drive and talk on the phone at the same time." Stiles rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time Scott would nag on him for doing so.

"Is Derek there with you?" Stiles swallowed.

"No. Why? Isn't he picking up his phone?" He was probably too busy chasing Stiles across the town.

"That's not where I'm going, Stiles! He just freaking _roared_ your name, I swear I could have heard him if I was in Alaska!"

Without thinking Stiles just blurted out one of his classic replies. "He probably just had an orgasm or something." Stiles giggled a little and imagined Derek's face if he'd heard him. Scott wasn't laughing.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Fucking werewolves, it's not fair! "What did you do Stiles?"

"I just wanted to try his car out." Scott exhaled deeply.

"And you scratched it?" He wished.

"I wish." Stiles replied immediately and put all of his focus on the road, he was lucky it was late and there wasn't any traffic.

"You broke off a side view mirror?" Sort of…

"God, Scott, I wish!" Talking to Scott about this was just making him feel even worse.

"Okay, you ripped off a door, or something?"

"I wish!" Stiles cried helplessly over the phone.

"Oh my God, Stiles! What the hell did you do?"

"I wrecked it! I fucking wrecked it!" Stiles screamed in panic.

"You… you wrecked… the Camaro? How could Derek possibly allow you to drive it?"

"I never said he did Scott! But you're my best friend and you should be on my side! Right now it sounds a lot like you're taking Derek's side!" He should really stop the car while crying like this, but Derek would probably make sure he stopped it soon enough. Oh God, he was gonna die.

"Okay. Sorry buddy." There was a short pause. "You do realize he's gonna kill you for real this time, right?" Stiles swallowed a cry.

"Yeah, that's why I have three options."

"I'm listening." Scott replied.

"Number one. I keep on driving. Out of this freaking hellhole, pass the border and I just keep running the rest of my life and never come back. I'll probably end up in Sweden or something."

"That's just stupid." Scott sighted.

"Number two, and not the poo-poo-number-two, I just stop the car, wait for Derek to catch me up and then he'll just rip my throat out."

"That's what we're trying to avoid, Stiles."

"Yeah, but it still has to remain an option, because it's definitely a possibility!"

"What's the third?"

"You get your werewolf ass down here and kick his ass! You'd protect me, wouldn't you Scotty?" Stiles pleaded.

"Have you apologized to him or tried reasoning with him?"

There was a long pause.

"No…"

"You haven't even apologized? Stiles! You wrecked the man's car!"

"I know." Now he just felt numb. He didn't really know what to think.

"Okay, dude, option number four: get back there and tell him you're sorry."

"What if he kills me before I get a chance?"

"Then open with: 'I will pay you back every penny.'"

Stiles thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, damn it Scott, you're too nice. Couldn't you just consider option three?"

"Just do it, Stiles."

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll call you later to check if you're still alive. Love you bro."

"WHAT?" And that's when Scott hang up.


End file.
